


變成兔兔了怎麼辦

by Tataomama



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tataomama/pseuds/Tataomama
Relationships: 肖戰/王一博
Kudos: 13





	變成兔兔了怎麼辦

变成兔兔了怎么办

/塔塔噢娜娜/

兔子文學，歡迎食用。

王一博回家的时候觉得有点不对，太安静了。  
平常战哥不是厨房里忙活给他做螺蛳粉或者做他自己最喜欢的水煮肉片，就是在那张懒人沙发上蜷缩着边吃薯片边看剧本，怀里还窝着一只越发圆滚的坚果。  
每次在他开门的时候都能听到一句开心的“你回来啦！”  
今天什么也没有，一点生活气息也没有，连坚果也不知道去哪里了。  
王一博皱了皱眉，还在忙工作没回来吗？自己记得战哥今天下午没有通告啊。  
掏出手机，划开屏幕，立马打了个电话。  
铃声在房间尽头响起来。

肖战觉得今天自己很不对，早上起床的时候就觉得眼睛不太舒服，红红的，没多想滴了点消除疲劳的眼药水就出门了。  
上午拍广告的时候莫名其妙的开始无力发热，眼神一度迷离，助理都问他是不是着凉发烧了。  
着凉个屁咧，他还不服老，这点衣服他能抗。  
幸亏今天的主题是光怪陆离，他逐渐失焦的眼神也能被理解为充满欲望的诱惑。  
回到家他冲了一个热水澡，企图放松一下缓解缓解疲劳，却发现身体更热了。  
在吹头发的时候他觉得头顶痒痒的，像是没有洗干净，伸手挠了挠，却摸到了一团毛茸茸的东西。  
肖战擦了擦浴室里带着雾气的镜子，手里的毛巾随着他逐渐瞪大的目光落下。  
镜子里的兔子耳朵也被惊讶的竖了起来。

王一博推开虚掩着的门，看见Kingsize的大床中间鼓起了一坨。  
坚果在床上蹲着，摇晃着尾巴。  
心情不好？王一博放下了心，只要人在，什么都好说。  
仿佛听到了动静，被子里传来闷闷哑哑的声音“老王，你别过来。”  
“怎么了战哥？”忧心忡忡的走过去。  
床上的人惊慌的移动，一团向床边挪了挪，“你别过来！”  
出什么事儿了？王一博两步迈上，眼疾手快的把裹在被子里人的从床上捞了出来。  
！！！！！！！  
王一博面无表情无视肖战惊讶的表情的扔下了怀里的人，面无表情的走到坚果面前，面无表情的无视坚果的龇牙咧嘴把她拎了起来，面无表情的把坚果丢出门外后落锁。  
一会儿的事小朋友不适合参加。  
坚果气的在门外刨爪子。  
喵？！敢扔老子？？  
肖战被扔蒙了，看到王一博一系列一气呵成的连贯操作，抽抽噎噎的情绪一下停了下来，只露出张大着嘴的两颗兔牙。  
“这是。。。什么情况？”异口同声，一道声音低沉暗哑，一道清澈明亮。

肖战能怎么办？要是一个人发现自己长出了兔子耳朵和兔子尾巴没吓出精神病算好的了吧？  
委委屈屈看着王一博两只毛茸茸的长耳朵耷拉着，小朋友也把我当做怪物了不敢接近我了吧。  
王一博看着快要哭出来的人，眼睛里包着泪花亮晶晶的，心里软的仿佛被那对长软的兔子耳朵拂过。  
“好啦好啦，别哭啊”走过去把小兔子抱在怀里，轻轻地安抚。  
“你，你不准嫌弃我”揪着面前人的衣角。  
“怎么会啊。战哥就没有不好看的时候”闷闷的笑道。  
“干嘛鸭！别碰我的耳朵！”被人抚弄上耷拉着的兔子耳朵，酥麻感如电流滋滋流上，耳朵一下弹开。  
王一博觉得好笑，“怎么，碰一下都不行啊，战哥怎么这么小气”，说着向前俯身又要伸手摸。  
本来只是觉得新奇，看见自家宝贝这么可爱的反应，王一博不由得起了一股恶趣味的捉弄心。  
“你嘴上把我当哥哥，你行为上有吗！。。。。唔。。。让你别动！”  
肖战向后缩，身上穿着的浴袍随着动作幅度的增大被牵扯松散，一只浅白的肩头露了出来。  
王一博的呼吸倏忽暗沉了下来，眼神变得深邃而危险。  
面前的人却不自知，抖抖索索的抽噎，委委屈屈的样子，红着眼尾十分勾人。  
王一博觉得自己心里的野兽饥饿的咆哮着，眸子里酝酿着翻滚的欲望。

兔子被狮子压在Kingsize的大床上吻得晕晕乎乎的时候，两只长长的耳朵羞耻的耷拉在两侧，微微颤动着。  
王一博压得很紧，就好像怕抓到的兔子从身下溜走了似的，硬邦邦的胸膛贴着兔兔粉嫩嫩的小奶尖。  
两具光裸的身体纠缠磨蹭着，企图缓解身上无处发泄的欲望，却只使得欲火焚烧的更严重。  
王一博的舌头在兔兔的嘴里舔舐着，舔他生气的时候爱咬着的后槽牙，舔他软软黏黏的舌头，舔他不断溢出着低吟的喉咙，舔他粉粉的唇，勾缠着挑逗。  
啧啧的水声从两片分不开的唇瓣漏出，来不及咽下的唾液从纠缠的嘴角流下。  
肖战觉得浑身发烫，王一博除了身下那根令人难以忽视的硬的发烫硌人的棍子外，全身上下都凉凉的，让肖战想像拥抱一棵大树一样紧紧地缠住。  
被吻得发软，迷迷糊糊任由狗崽崽上下其手。骨感纤长的手指如同轻奏琴弦，从喉颈一路向下，色情的抚弄着。  
一只手在胸膛流连，食指轻轻的在一边的乳晕上画着圈，就是不碰重点，却不时用修正整齐的指甲轻抠中间微微凹陷的沟壑，痒痒的让人难耐。  
粉嫩嫩的乳尖被刺激的在微凉暧昧的空气中颤巍巍的挺立，肖战觉得不满，挺着胸膛往在自己身上作恶的人的大掌里面送。  
“唔。。。。嗯。。。”王一博沉沉的看着身下的兔子，嘴巴无意识的张开着，像涸辙里的鱼，努力的呼吸着空气，全身上下都红彤彤地，难耐的轻轻的低吟。  
“嗯？舒服吗战哥？”坏心眼的问着，手上的动作不停，中指与无名指之间夹着可怜兮兮的乳头左右拧动。  
“啊——”兔子被刺激的胸口向上一顶，另一边的乳头却恰好落在了虎视眈眈的人的嘴里，被重重的舔舐。  
“王，王一博，唔恩，太刺激了，啊——”狗崽崽的虎牙磨蹭着脆弱的乳尖轻轻咬着，肖战甚至觉得下一秒它就会被咬下来。  
惊恐的向下望去，被生理刺激的液体浮在眼眶，长耳朵垂在两旁，红红的眼睛看上去一副被欺负过度的可怜样。  
王一博觉得自己身下肿的更疼了。  
“战哥，还有更刺激的呢。”

王一博想要把肖战翻过身来，无奈兔子哼哼唧唧的不情愿，只好一路沿着诱人的腰线滑下去，在胯骨上拍了拍  
“翻身”  
“。。。。我不。。唔恩”  
“啪”清脆的响声绽开一层层肉浪  
兔子的眼睛不敢相信的睁大，屁股上火辣辣的感觉还在，不疼，却让人羞耻的想要被更暴力的对待。  
“王一博你干嘛鸭！”羞到不行，忸怩捏捏又想要从怀里蹭开，却被某人抓住了时机，一把翻了个身，耳边吹着热气  
“当然是。。。干你啊”  
肖战头皮发麻，哆哆嗦嗦把爪子放到自己的圆润屁股后面，想要遮住那个令人难以启齿的秘密。  
那是一团白绒绒的小尾巴。  
王一博愣了愣，旋即笑了起来，一对小括弧甜腻的死人。  
“战哥，这是什么呀。”伸出舌尖舔舐着身下哆嗦着的人的人类耳廓，一只大手坚定的把翘臀上的小手移开，揉弄上那白色的一团。  
“别，，别摸，，啊，，你松手，，疼”  
王一博坏心眼的揪了揪兔子的尾巴，引得身下人一阵颤动。  
“这么可爱，好想吃兔兔哦”  
一边哄着，一边毫不留情的把人压在床上，摆成跪趴的姿势。  
一个圆圆的屁股露了出来，上面还有一团白白的尾巴，像蛋糕上的奶油，引诱着人去尝一口。  
王一博这么想着，也这么做了。舌尖从耳廓沿着夫妻线一路滑下，在腰上两个深深的小窝重重的舔弄，犬牙收敛着轻咬，在臀尖留下一个个暧昧的印记。  
肖战的整个后背被舔的湿漉漉的，舌头上的凸起舔的他痒痒的难耐，后面受着刺激，渐渐湿润。  
尾巴被含上的瞬间，兴奋如同电流在神经末梢噼里啪啦的炸开，两只兔子耳朵一下竖了起来，脚趾舒服的蜷缩，粉嫩的脚趾尖在白色的床单上格外的单纯。  
王一博含着那团白白的小尾巴，嘴唇上下蠕动，舌头变换着方向刺激舔舐，偶然轻轻咬上一口，刺激的兔子带着哭腔的哼吟。  
两只大手抓揉着肥厚的臀瓣，勒出十指红痕，色情的吮出“啧啧”声，羞的兔子的小脚趾抓得更紧。  
“呵，怎么，舒服了？”吐出嘴里的那团绒毛，顺手捞起床头的润滑油，挤了一大摊在手心，稍稍捂了捂，往那个红润的穴口摸去。  
“啧，还没怎么就这么湿了，看来战哥很饥渴啊”  
“嘶——吸这么紧，放松，放松。”  
肖战发出轻轻地哼声，两只长耳朵垂下来捂住了自己的眼睛，脸颊红彤彤的，快要蒸发。  
王一博用手撸了撸自己勃发肿大的骇人的下身，  
“我要吃兔兔了，准备好了吗”

挺进的过程不是很艰难，做过那么多次，逼仄的小穴早已经适应了王一博粗长的性器。只是因为变成了兔兔的原因，肉壁的温度比往常都要高出许多。  
“水也好多”，王一博一边挺腰轻轻动着，等着身下发抖的小兔子适应，一边揉挤着水蜜桃似的臀瓣，却发现洞口像是开关失了灵，随着阴茎的抽干汩汩的往外冒着水，一摸全是湿淋淋的，一条一条顺着白皙的大腿内侧还有敏感的会阴流到床单上。  
肖战的脸闷在枕头里，背后承受着一波又一波越来越重，越来越快的撞击，他羞耻的想叫，只好用高高的枕头按压下自己淫荡的想法。  
“宝宝，别闷坏了”，王一博左手从兔子柔软的下腹绕过，一把把埋在枕头里装死的宝贝捞起来，抚弄上微涨的乳尖。右手掐着他的腰，不容置喙的狠力抽插着，不允许逃脱。  
“唔，嗯——”没了枕头的遮掩，小小又勾人的尖叫再也掩饰不住。星眼半阖，两颊边的潮红一直蔓延到耳根，果冻似的粉红小口微微张开，溢出的声音却只使得身后的人操的更狠。  
右边的乳尖被揉搓的肿大挺立，微微带有薄茧的指腹划过引起更大的颤栗，指尖不时地抠弄乳缝爽得让人头皮发麻，挺着胸想要更多。  
“哇，宝宝的奶头好大，会不会产奶啊”，王一博变态的在兔子长绒绒的耳朵旁边吹气，羞的身后的人一下把自己的几霸夹紧，倒抽了一口冷气。  
妈的，差点被绞射了。  
王一博狠狠地想，动作越发不留情面，手指狠狠抠弄着胸前的两点，下身迅速的抽弄着，丝毫不顾及兔子委屈的哭叫。

兔子正面向上被摆弄在水蓝色的床单上，腿被折成M型，被王一博凶的哭哭噎噎自己拿爪子抱住，一双长耳朵散落在床单上，格外的可爱又淫靡。  
王一博进的又深又狠，兔子的小腹也被顶起了形状，恐怖的像要从肚子里顶出。  
兔子怕了，委屈巴巴的，“呜——王一博你坏，啊，哈，呜呜呜”  
“我不行了，呜——”  
好热、好爽、好想要。  
“宝宝叫我什么？”  
“王一博你大坏蛋，嗝”,哭的甚至打起了嗝，  
眼睛又大又圆，包着眼泪花花将哭不泣的样子，把人的魂都能勾没。  
妖精，王一博心想。  
“叫我，宝宝，叫我我就给你”，坏心眼的顶着肖战的敏感点狠力的戳刺  
“呜——受、受不了了、”兔子的长腿开始乱蹬，穴口开始一张一合有节奏的收缩，王一博知道他快要到了。  
放慢速度，每次进入都轻轻地、不经意的从那个凸起的小肉点划过，就是不给个痛快。  
肖战一腔激情被狠狠卡住，在射精和潮吹的边缘被人拦下可不是什么好受的事情，哭哭啼啼软软的想要抱上作恶者的肩头来祈求一点他的可怜，却被无情的推开。  
“王一博你坏！”崩溃的兔子委屈的指责，眼泪快要滴下来，却一点胁迫力都没有。  
王一博说一个字，顶一下，“乖，叫我。”  
“呜呜呜——”兔牙咬着下唇，爪子紧紧绞着床单。  
“乖，叫出来，叫了老公就给你”，王一博也忍得发疼，阴茎在穴内无意识的一跳一跳的。  
“呜呜呜，Daddy，给宝宝好不好，宝宝想要，呜呜呜。。。。”自暴自弃的环上王一博的腰，羞耻的兔耳朵尖都发红。  
“宝宝真乖。”王一博奖励的吻了吻兔子气鼓鼓的脸颊，“Daddy这就给你。”

被操到射精的时候，肖战已经混乱不堪了，满脸泪痕，嘴里胡乱的含着  
“Daddy”  
“老公慢一点”  
“再深点，快，啊，快、不行了、唔——”，马眼又酸又爽，粉嫩可爱的阴茎涨的快要炸掉，偏偏王一博还不准他去碰。  
“宝宝只能被我干出来”，王一博邪恶的在他耳边吹气。  
肖战的臀瓣被王一博的囊袋撞得发红，屁股后面的尾巴被汗弄得湿淋淋的一坨，随着动作上下起伏，大腿内侧的嫩肉被掐的青青紫紫，蹂躏的一个完整的句子也说不出来。  
王一博的头拱在肖战怀里，肖战只有紧紧地用双臂环绕着他的头，射精的一瞬间，肖战的世界都充满着白光，颈脖高高的扬起，拉出天鹅般优美的弧线。  
太、太刺激了。  
阴茎还没有完全软下来，精液湿哒哒的淋了两人一腹，肖战无意识的用粉嫩的东西蹭着王一博薄薄的腹肌。王一博停下了身后的动作，用手帮肖战撸动前面，延长快感。  
就是忍得有点辛苦，王一博想着，宝宝怎么这么会吸。  
这不能怪肖战，前面出来了，后穴都是无意识的收缩，怎么能怪兔兔嘛。  
长腿滑落在王一博手弯，已经没有力气了，肖战被干的哼哼唧唧，长耳朵报复似的打在他身上“埋头苦干”的人的脸上，撒着气。  
王一博笑着由他去，底下的穿刺却越发狠急起来，紧紧地箍住兔子的腰不让他出逃。  
再把肖战弄得再一次潮吹之后，王一博终于没再压着不射，一个深挺，闷哼射在了最里面。微凉的液体冲击着内壁，引得又一阵收缩，爽的人头皮发麻。  
身下紧紧堵着洞口，不让刚刚射进去的东西流出来，王一博轻轻俯身吻着用手臂遮住眼睛生着闷气的宝宝，  
“兔兔真好吃。”


End file.
